


Earth-199999

by SnapJack_CrackityBack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Partial Identity Reveal, Recruitment, Team Iron Man, i have big plans and lots of ideas for this but im hella lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapJack_CrackityBack/pseuds/SnapJack_CrackityBack
Summary: "They're known to Parisians as Ladybug and Chat Noir, two seemingly magical individuals who protect Paris from a villain known as Papillon. The public apparently believes them to each be at least 5000 years old…"“You know FRIDAY, I don’t think that last bit is entirely true.”[Set during Captain America: Civil War] The Sokovia Accords have cracked the Avengers in half, and both sides are gearing up for an inevitable conflict with the opposing faction. Tony Stark takes a rather… unique approach to the recruitment process.[AU where Miraculous and the Marvel Cinematic Universe are one and the same.]





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> In Iron Man 2, Tony Stark is seen conversing in French with the prison guards shortly before meeting Ivan Vanko, so I’ll be citing this if anyone ever asks why Tony is fluent in French.
> 
> This scene takes place right after the scene from 'Captain America: Civil War', where Natasha and Tony discuss who they can recruit to aid their cause in capturing Steve, Sam and Bucky. Chronologically, Tony has already been to Queens to recruit Peter, and has since travelled to Paris to talk to his next idea.

**PARIS**

When Adrien had been told by Nathalie that he had an interview scheduled for the afternoon rather than the usual photoshoot, he had expected a small crew of make up artists, a few cameramen, the interviewer himself and maybe even a scribe. While they weren’t a usual occurrence, Adrien had been invited to many interviews for various magazines before, and thus had already developed a distaste for them.

However, what he did not expect when he walked into the most expensive suite that _Le Grand Paris_ offered was an American billionaire sitting on a couch sipping coffee and typing away on a holographic keyboard projected from a HoloTable, which was rolled out onto the coffee table.

Least expected of all, that billionaire was Tony Stark, sporting a nasty looking black eye and even a few cuts.

Said man visibly perked up when Adrien and the Gorilla entered the room, setting his coffee aside onto the table and standing up.

“Ah, Monsieur Agreste! Thanks for coming. Um, is it necessary to have Donkey Kong here? I'd rather that the details of this interview don't get out.”

Gorilla frowned and didn't move, rather set on not leaving.

“Look DK, if you're worried about the kids protection, I have a rather nice suit in the back of the car. If one of those akumas comes in and breaks some things, you can be rest assured he's safe with me.”

Gorilla’s frown didn't lessen, but he did nod and leave the room. Once the door closed, Tony immediately walked over and locked the door. This didn't go past Adrien.

“Um, Mr Stark…”

“Adrien, right? You want a coffee? I can have one made for you-”

“No thanks.” Adrien answered, getting more nervous by the second. This was Tony Stark! This was the engineering genius who defended Monaco, fought an alien army, fought a _robot_ army, this was the guy who Adrien looked up to!

Tony stopped talking and glanced at Adrien.

“Ok, so caffeine isn't an effective bribe for this kid. Noted.” Tony began walking back to the couch. Adrien followed, only sitting down after Tony did. He sat uncomfortably as Tony sipped on his coffee.

“Um, Mr. Stark, what do you want to talk about that's so confidential?” Adrien inquired. Tony finished his sip and turned to the model.

“How do you do it?” Tony asked, watching Adrien’s confused expression.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

‘How do you do it? You have a unbearably commanding father who watches over you with a strict curfew, barely allows you to go to school _and_ fills your schedule up to the brink so that you don’t even have time to _think_ about sneaking out. Nothing gets past him, except _you_.” The Avenger continued, emphasising the last word by pointing at Adrien. Adrien’s heart begun speeding up rapidly.

“I’m… Not sure what you’re talking about Mr. Stark.” Adrien said as professionally as possible, channeling his inner model in order to retain a calm exterior.

_“He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows…”_

Tony stood up and started messing with something on his phone. The phone’s projector booted up, showing the front page of the _Ladyblog_ , which was adorned with photos of an akuma battle that had occured two days ago. Adrien could see Alya’s photos of the akuma, some great action shots of Ladybug swinging on her yoyo and one photo of Chat Noir, taken at a moment he was quipping. Tony selected the last photo and zoomed in on the black cat, before flipping his phone and showing Adrien.

“You’ve got a great theme going on here. Cat ears, belt tail… Latex suit might be a bit much but I assume it would’ve been hard to find anything else that fit your needs without custom ordering right?” the billionaire asked. Adrien just stared in shock.

_“Say something.”_

_“What do I say? He clearly knows I’m Chat Noir!”_

_“I don’t know, just say something!”_

“Um, the latex suit wasn’t my fault.”

_“NOT THAT!”_

Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wow, you’re being much easier than Peter was. He was denying right up until I found his costume.” he said as he put away his phone. Adrien just groaned and ran his hands through his hair. His secret had gotten out! How could he be so careless?!

What would Ladybug say?

“Relax kid. I can see you’re having a meltdown but just hear me out. You’re secret double-life is safe with me.” Tony reassured Adrien, moving over and resting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’ll just let this sink in first.”

“How did you find out?” Adrien asked, not yet making eye contact with the genius on his left. Tony chuckled and pulled out his phone.

“You weren’t careful enough. Those few battles where the akuma trapped people inside of a building with an impenetrable coating, and yet both you and Ladybug managed to get in? Horrificator, Kung Food…” Stark giggled a bit. “I just needed to cross reference who exactly was on the premises in both of those attacks, and lo and behold, you and your lady were both at the scene of the crime.” he explained. Adrien sat next to him, contemplating where he could’ve improved.

Wait, did he say both he _and_ Ladybug were there?

“... It’s quite extraordinary really. Do you two help each other escape class? Make up excuses together, cover each other’s backs?” he inquired. Adrien shook his head.

“Actually, we… We don’t know each others identities.” he stated. Tony replied with a deadpan look, that slowly evolved into amusement before he burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” Adrien cautiously inquired. Tony’s laughing died down and he glanced over at Adrien.

“You don’t want to know who she is yet don’t you?” Tony said. The young teen nodded.

“Then I’ll tell you when you’re older”.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Adrien replied.

Tony smiled.

“I’m glad we got that out of the way, because I need a favour.”

 

_XXXX_

 

“Wow girl! Check out this flash car!” Alya exclaimed, dropping her phone into Marinette’s palm and leaning against the passenger door of the convertible. “Quick, get a pic! Nino will be _so_ jealous!”

“Get off Alya! What if the owner comes out and gets angry! He'll get a restraining order on us and-”

“Calm down Mari! If we're quick we'll be fine!”

Sighing, Marinette quickly took the photo as Alya threw up a peace sign. Alya quickly raced over to Marinette’s side and judged the quality, before deeming it as satisfactory and stashing away her phone.

“Why do you think such an expensive car is parked outside the bakery?” Marinette inquired.

“Isn't it obvious? A super rich guy is about make you and your parents day by buying a million croissants! You guys will be able to open a _second_ store with the dough you're about to make! Pun intended.” Alya responded as she pushed the bakery door open and was greeted with both Tom and Sabine speaking to very well dressed customer from across the store counter. It was clear from the expensive three-piece suit the man was wearing that this gentleman was the owner of the expensive sports car out the front. As the girls entered the bakery, Sabine turned her attention to the newcomers.

“Ah, Marinette! There's a man here who wants to meet you!”

At this ambiguous mention, the man turned around and faced the students, causing Alya to audibly gasp, fingers already itching for her pocketed phone. Marinette, on the other hand, simply stood in awe, eyes bugging out and brain rapidly trying to find a valid reason for Tony Stark to be leaning against her bakery’s counter.

“Afternoon, Miss Dupain-Cheng and… Miss Cesairé I presume?” Stark asked, turning towards the girls and extending his hand.

“Yes! Yes! I’m Alya and this is Marinette!” Alya affirmed, eagerly accepting Mr. Stark’s hand and shaking it vigorously.

“H-Hello…” Marinette said in English, awkwardly waving at the Avenger and earning a chuckle out of him.

“It’s ok, I’m fluent.” Stark replied, offering his hand to Marinette. She cautiously accepted, letting Stark do the majority of the shaking involved, still confused as to why such a big name was in her family’s bakery and to see _her_ no less. Her analytical mind chose this moment to kick into gear.

_“The only reason a hero would be here would be to meet another hero.”_

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Dupain-Cheng. I was just talking to your parents about the _Stark Industries Fashionable Armour_ challenge.” He said, conspicuously winking at her as he did so. Marinette hasn’t noticed his black eye until that point.

“Ri-right, the fashion challenge…” she trailed off, confused as to where Mr. Stark was taking this. Alya turned to her with a look of betrayal.

“You entered a fashion contest and didn’t tell me?” She questioned. Marinette nervously laughed.

“Well I… uh… didn’t think I’d win so I… didn’t tell you?”

“Girl! You’re the best fashion designer I know, and you _know_ that we have both met Adrien’s dad.”

Stark suppressed a laugh at the mention of the model. Alya continued, ignoring the chuckle.

“What is this challenge anyway?”

“It’s a competition for up-and-coming designers to try and draw up concepts for protective wear that is still fashionable and comfortable, mostly because I’ve gotten sick of wearing bulletproof vests underneath these suits.” Stark explained. “I’m here to tell you, Marinette, that your design was exceptional and I’d love for you to come to the _Genius Across the Globe_ workshop in Berlin this week.”

 

_XXXX_

 

Once Tony and Marinette has both escaped the excited clutches of Alya, they ventured into the family living room to discuss… whatever secret Stark was hiding, Marinette presumed.

“FRIDAY, are we alone?”

< _Yes boss, Tom and Sabine are busy downstairs in the bakery. No one will interrupt. > _

“Good, good. This is sensitive information, especially to Marinette.” Marinette’s eyesbrows raised.

“Mr. Stark, why are you _really_ here?” She questioned. Stark smiled and turned to her.

“You are _much_ more perceptive than Chat Noir.” He said with a smile. Marinette’s heartbeat doubled, but before she could fully panic Tikki flew out of her purse.

“So, Tony Stark. What do you need Marinette for?” Tikki asked, scaring Tony half to death. He rested against the countertop and leaned over a bit.

“FRIDAY, what am I looking at?”

< _I don’t see anything unusual boss. > _

“I’m a Kwami, machines cant detect me” Tikki said with a chuckle, clearly amused by Stark’s reaction.

“So, what? You’re a pixie/genie thing? You’re Sailor Moon’s cat? Allow Marinette to transform into spots?” Stark inquired, still clutching at his stomach and catching his breath.

“I thought you said you had met Chat Noir? Didn’t you see his Kwami?” Marinette asked.

“No, Chat Noir didn’t have a… Kwami…” Stark replied, standing upright and adjusting his suit. Tikki mumbled something under her breath about Plagg sleeping.

“Mr. Stark, you still haven’t told me why you’re here, or how you even know about my… other life.” Marinette pressed. Stark finally stopped staring at Tikki.

“How do I know? I did some sleuthing, found some CCTV that revealed your identity, as well as Chat’s.” Stark answered. “As for why am I here? Well, I need Ladybug’s help. And Chat Noir’s, but mostly you.” Marinette gave Tony a quizzical look.

“Does this have anything to do with the Accords and the Vienna bombings?”

“God, you’re sharp.” Tony said under his breath. “Brace yourself kid, this is a hell of a story.”

 

_XXXX_

 

“You want _me_ to help you apprehend some _Avengers_?” Marinette asked. Stark nodded.

“Yes. Think of it as a sort of training mission. No big stakes, no one is seriously hurt, it’s a good chance to gauge your abilities-“

“Why should we help?” Marinette asked. Tony stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“Why should we help you? What’s in it for us?” Marinette repeated. Tony stopped and thought about the question.

_“He didn’t expect me to question his offer. Did Chat Noir just accept without question? That bloody cat…”_

“If you help us, we'll send an Avenger over to Paris to help you with your Papillon problem.”

_“Oh my god when can we leave?”_

Marinette stood in place, absolutely flabbergasted.

“You’ll… You’ll send an _Avenger_ over?!” She repeated, her mind already filling up with ideas for how any of the Avengers could possibly help. They could help fight akumas, contain the damage and panic. Maybe they could even start closing in on Papillon, maybe this was the push they needed to find him.

_“Could we finally defeat Papillon and free Paris?”_

_“What happens then?”_

_“I can’t think about that, I have a chance to save Paris here, a chance to end the fighting.”_

“One more question.” Marinette said. “Why do mostly need _my_ help?”

“Your abilities; you can instantly undo any damage that occurs during a fight without consequence. _That_ is something the world sorely needs, _that_ is half the reason the Accords exist.” Stark answered. “I’m not here to exploit your powers, but if things go sideways in Berlin, I want to know that everything will be ok. They may be rogue, but they’re…” Stark paused and ran his palm over his face. “They’re still friends.”

Marinette thought over Stark’s proposal, before finally glancing at Tikki, who gave her a nod of encouragement.

“Alright then Mr. Stark, you have yourself a deal.” Marinette answered. “We’ll help you apprehend the rogue Avengers, you’ll send an Avenger to Paris to help us finally defeat Papillon.” She extended her hand towards the billionaire. Tony smiled and shook it.

_“She knows what she’s doing.”_

“Deal.”


	2. Commute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous duo, having arrived in Berlin, meet up with their new allies and prepare for the upcoming confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for this being... 2 months after the first chapter? I wasn't kidding bout the upload schedule but I hope that you enjoy the chapters nonetheless.

**BERLIN**

_Thump thump thump._

“Hey kid, we gotta go! Suit up and get downstairs!” Happy yelled through the door.

Marinette screamed and fumbled her phone at the sudden ruckus before catching both her phone and her breath.  
“Alright, I’ll be down as soon as possible!” She screamed back at the door, unaware that Happy had already left and was running down the stairs towards the hotel lobby.  
“Tikki, where did I put the cookies?” Marinette asked in a panic, running around the room over turning various items of clothing in a frantic search for the sweets. A red blob flew up to Marinette and patted her shoulder.  
“Marinette! They’re already in your purse, we’re good to go! Just calm down and compose yourself, this will be a piece of cake!”  
“Right, right… piece of cake…”  
Marinette took a deep breath, calming herself.  
“Tikki…”

 

_XXXX_

 

“... transform me!”  
The black blob that was previously hiding away in a sock drawer flew across the room into Adrien’s silver ring, before an intense green light consumed the room. In under a second, Adrien had gone from schoolboy in a hotel room to a costumed hero leaping from the window and landing in front of the hotel, right next to his partner and a very out of breath Happy Hogan. Honestly, the amount of synchronisation they had sometimes scared Adrien, other times it was a comfort.

“Good _meow_ ning Milady! How is your German holiday so far? I’m quite fond of the buffet they have here, the cheese selection in partic-“  
“Shut up and get in the car minou.” Ladybug interrupted with a smirk, pushing Chat Noir into the limousine like a cop would to a crook. Come to think of it, both of them had actually done that back in Paris before, only Chat had never been on the receiving end.  
“ _Meow_ ch, ok then. Are we in a rush?”  
“Mr. Stark needs us now. We got a lead on… Where’s the other one?” Happy said, looking backwards from the driver seat. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.  
“Other one?” Ladybug said as she looked out the window, looking for any late arrivals. She found one sprinting towards them, hopping about as they struggled to adjust their red suit.  
“Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait…” the latecomer said as he piled into the limousine, nearly landing on top of Chat. He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as Happy sped off towards their destination, wherever that was. The man eventually composed himself and turned to the Miraculous duo.  
“Oh hey. I’m… I’m Spider-Man.” He said in English. Ladybug turned to Chat Noir.  
“Chat, can you speak English?”  
“Enough to hold a basic conversation, you?”  
“Not much, just barely enough to be able to take an order.”

_Take an order? Does she work as a waitress?_

Before Ladybug could embarrass herself with her poor English, the eyes on ‘Spider-Man’ grew large and he threw up his hands.  
“Woah what?! This suit can translate what you guys are saying! That’s crazy!!”  
Ladybug raised her eyebrows and turned to Chat Noir.  
“Well, ‘Spider-Man’, I’m Ladybug and this is-“  
“Her adorable partner in superheroics, the one and only; Chat Noir.” Chat cut in as he offered his hand. Spider-Man graciously accepted it.  
“So… uh…” the New Yorker stuttered, clearly struggling to keep the conversation moving.

Fortunately, keeping a conversation going was one of Chat Noir’s many talents.

“So Spider-Man, what’s your whole schtick? You don’t have the spider Miraculous do you?”  
Spider-Man was visibly confused.  
“Wha- Miraculous? No, uh… I swing around on webs that I make. I mean, there’s a few other things to it but that’s the gist…”  
Spidey’s eyes squinted as he looked down at Chat’s costume. Without explanation, he began poking the feline hero.  
“Uhhh… Do you mind spider-guy?”  
“That’s incredible… What is your suit made of? It’s almost like latex but it has a sturdy, almost armour like feeling… Almost like that guy in Harlem…” Spider-Man gushed. Chat squirmed and grabbed Spidey’s hand. Spidey’s head jerked upwards.  
“Oh shit! Sorry, sorry, that was weird… I… uh, I’m sorry, it’s just that material is so… not natural.” He apologised as he removed his hand from Chat’s grasp, taking note of the Parisian heroes’ super strength as he did so. Chat Noir felt the poking start up again, this time on his other arm, the source of the poking being a pouting Ladybug.

_Mother of god she’s adorable._

“What’s he saying Chat? He can understand us and you can understand him, but I’m kinda just… left out. Why was he poking you?”  
“He was interested in what our suits were made of.”  
Ladybug smiled.

_Mother of GOD she’s adorable._

“Tell him they’re made out of cookies and camembert.”

 

_XXXX_

 

“Ladybug wants me to tell you these suits are made out of nothing but cookies and camembert.”

_Yep, I’m 99% sure there’s a cultural joke there that was lost in translation._

Peter Parker was many things. Academic Decathlon participant. Member of the school band. Smart. Intelligent. Superhero. Not French.

Unfortunately that last quality seemed to be the only one making an appearance at that current moment.

Regardless, the friendly neighbourhood hero continued his conversation with the French crime fighters, despite the language barrier. Honestly, Peter was so surprised when he first put on the suit and saw the UI Mr. Stark had installed that he had nearly missed Happy’s limousine driving off. When he had gotten into the car, he was even more surprised by the presence of other superheroes, presumably recruited by Mr. Stark as well.

Once they had gotten past discovering a live translation feature in Spidey’s suit (Wow that’s amazing!) and Spidey’s poking Chat Noir incident (What the HELL were you thinking?) they had an amazing conversation about their heroic exploits, abilities and, the best part, when Peter discovered Chat Noir’s passion for physics and they talked about their suits and what they dubbed ‘superhero physics’ the rest of the trip, with the occasional interjection from Ladybug in French or Happy in English.

Eventually, the limousine made it to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, and the party piled out of the vehicle and into an elevator, which Happy programmed to take them to be top floor.

_Oh fantastic, the top floor is always exciting._

“What’s on the roof?” Chat asked in a heavily accented English. Happy answered, never even turning to face any of the heroes.  
“The Quinjet.”

 

_XXXX_

 

_"Boss, Happy is here with the recruits."_

“Alright, I’ll be out there in a sec.”  
Tony adjusted his cuffs as he walked out of the Quinjet towards the elevator. Nat couldn’t help but notice he was wearing one of his best suits rather than the skin-tight suit specially designed for use with the Iron Man armour. It was a really nice three piece that Pepper had given to him after the EXTREMIS incident. Besides the surprising fact that Tony was wearing something Pepper gave to him in the first place, Natasha wondered if he was trying to make a good impression on the ‘recruits’.

Just who had Tony talked into helping them arrest Avengers? King T’Challa didn’t need much convincing, he was hunting Barnes after all. But whoever Tony had gotten were completely disconnected from the situation. They had no reason to be there, save for whatever promise or even leverage Tony might have over them.

Speaking of the Wakandan king, he was standing next to her, already adorning his vibranium armour. Behind her, Rhodes, already in his armour contrary to Tony, and Vision were discussing what happened at the Avengers Compound the night prior. Truth be told, Natasha didn’t want to fight Clint, but she couldn’t see a way out of the situation that ended well for everyone.

The elevator door opened and out walked Happy and… 3 costumed teenagers.

_No no no no no no no…_

“Good morning! Bonjour! Guten tag! Glad you make it today, and on time too! Happy usually doesn’t do ‘on-time’” Tony chuckled. Happy scowled but otherwise remained silent as he stopped in front of Stark.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing sir.”  
“I do. We’ve got this Happy. The kids know what they’re doing.”

“Did he recruit _children_?” T’Challa spat, his thick accent making the venom in his voice even more clear. Nat didn’t reply, instead opting to approach Stark herself. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around mid-sentence, interrupting his anecdote about the numerous times he had beaten Happy in a race to wherever location they were going.

“You recruited kids.”  
“Nat, listen to me.”  
“ _Kids_ Tony.”  
“I know I know, just hear me out.”  
Nat let go of his shoulder. Tony brushed his suit off and removed the wrinkles.  
“I’ll explain on the jet.”

Natasha didn't know what to say. On one hand, she trusted Stark, she really did, but kids were a line that should never be crossed. Nat remembered her time in the Red Room and while those were wildly different circumstances caused by wildly different motivations, the bottom line was kids were sacred; they should never be involved.

Nat swore and followed Tony and the adolescents onto the Quinjet.

 

_XXXX_

 

Now, Marinette couldn’t speak much English, but even with her limited vocabulary she could tell there was a lot of tension on the jet as they took off towards the airport and it didn’t take a detective to figure out the subject of the tension was them; the underage recruits.

After all, Ladybug took pride in her sleuthing abilities, if she figured out that Chat was protecting Adrien Agreste from Pere Noel she could figure out anything.

_I wonder what he’s up to now. At this time he’d usually be at fenc-_  
_NO, FOCUS._

The Avengers (or the ones that were present at least) seemed to be arguing, Chat was translating some snippets here and there but for the most part the duo remained silent.

Finally, the arguing stopped and Mr. Stark approached them. Ladybug stood up, Chat following her. Spider-Boy (to be honest, Ladybug never committed his name to memory) got up from his corner and took his headphones off, joining them.  
“Who here can speak fluent French?”  
Rhodes, Nat, T’Challa and Vision all raised their hands, in addition to the Miraculous duo.  
“Ok, the only person here who can’t speak French is the Spider but his suit should be translating everything right?” Stark mused. Spider-Man nodded wordlessly and Stark continued. “Ok, for this encounter everyone communicate in French please. Spider-Man can understand French but can't speak it so he'll use English, but other than that we all use the language of love. Agreed?”  
Everyone nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. Stark turned to the young heroes.

“Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?” Stark suggested. Before Ladybug could even get a word out, her incompetent partner jumped forward with a flair only he could ever achieve.  
“Hello everyone! I’m Chat Noir! Beloved hero of Paris, _fur_ midable baton user, sole love interest of the heroine of Paris-“  
“CHAT!”  
“-and the _purr_ chaser of many wheels of camembert! Pleased to meet you all, especially you, your highness!” He said bowing towards T’Challa.  
“I love the costume! Very inspiring!”  
“What in Bast’s name…” T’Challa began, but Chat Noir continued.  
“Everyone always asks; how does the belt work? Is it alive? Is it an appendage? Maybe robot-controlled? The answer is…”  
“Ok Chat!” Ladybug yelled as she yanked Chat back by the aforementioned tail.  
“Ok…” Chat quietly said, struggling to hold back his laughter. Ladybug rolled her eyes.  
“Well, um, I’m Ladybug. I… uh, know who all of you are already…” She chuckled. “Well, some things you should know, I fight using a yoyo and Chat uses a baton, both of which are infinitely long…”  
“Wait wait wait… You fight using a yoyo… with a never-ending string?” Rhodey clarified. Ladybug nodded in affirmation.  
“Our abilities… they’re rooted in magic and luck. I embody good luck, creation. He embodies bad luck, destruction.”  
“We might quite a _purr_ fe-”  
“Shut it Chat.”  
“Ok…”  
“Magic…” Rhodes asked again. Both Parisians nodded. Rhodes stifled a laugh. “C’mon guys, magic? I mean, never-ending yoyos? Luck and karma and- and- and that freaking tail.” Rhodey said as he gestured towards the belt tail.  
“Our powers are granted by tiny gods that fit in our pockets, so this is sort of the norm for us.” Chat clarified. Eyebrows around the room raised as Rhodey chuckled.  
“So, what, you’re Sailor Moon with a splash of Tinkerbell?”  
“Why does everyone make that compar-”  
“You watch Sailor Moon?!” Chat said excitedly, running up to Rhodey. Before Rhodes could say anything Tony intervened.  
“That’s enough of that guys. Heads up; don’t make a single pop-culture reference or they will pounce.”  
Chat smirked and raised a hand, noticing the accidental pun. Ladybug grabbed it and pulled it down, rolling her eyes.  
“Ok Spider-Man.” Tony said in english, turning to the hero in question. “Your turn.” Spider-Man stood up and faced the group. What followed was a short introduction that Ladybug couldn’t understand, bar a few choice words here and there that she knew. Ladybug heard Spidey say her own name and turned to Chat with a curious frown.  
“He said that you and your theme were copyright infringements of him.” Chat said through gritted teeth, holding back laughter. Ladybug sighed. Spider-Man finished his piece and Tony once again took the attention of everyone on the jet.

“Alright, here’s the plan. You younger ones are strictly support. Don’t go into direct combat with anyone, they will beat you. Spidey, keep your distance, web them up. Incapacitate them. Ladybug and Cat-boy, you work best as a duo, so let’s keep it that way. Work together to lock down as many of them as possible, we don’t to hurt anyone seriously. Look, Cap… Steve… He’s wrong but he thinks he’s right, and that makes him dangerous. He won’t try to seriously hurt any of you, he knows where the line is, but he won’t go down without a fight.” Stark explained. “Any questions?”  
Everyone shook their heads.   
"Let's go break some eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (eventually): The Airport Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments or criticism, every comment counts no matter how small! With regards to the Miraculous timeline in the MCU I'd say that Season 1 is just wrapping up, Adrien turned 14 in Bubbler and Marinette will turn 14 in Befana.


End file.
